The Rape Card
by Lunette De Lune
Summary: NO ACTUAL RAPE SCENES, JUST THE WORD, OKAY! Okay. Holly Potter's been living in borrowed houses since she was six, now eleven she's suddenly getting a visit from people claiming to be wizards, or witches, or whatever, and are inviting her to a 'Magical School' because she is also a witch, the only problem is Holly doesn't give a shit.


AN: So Harry Potter. What even am I doing anymore? I need to pick a story and stay with it. But here it is. Fem!Harry. OC reincarnated as the main character, I know. You know when you're about to fall asleep and your mind is wandering? THIS IS WHERE MY MIND WANDERS APPARENTLY.

 **Warnings - Character death, crappy writing, swearing.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN 'HARRY POTTER'**

* * *

She was awake again, lying in her crib. It's been a couple of months now, though she can't tell you how many since she's been asleep for more than half of it. She knows she's been reborn because she remembers dying, the feeling of Death coming for her and the taste of her fear as it flooded her body. She remembers but she's forgetting faster than she seems to be remembering. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be, or maybe she really is a special case, but either way it won't change that fact that she won't even remember who her mother was or even her real name by the time she's five. She supposes that that's okay, though. She would rather forget it all, the knowing of who she is— rather who she was meant to be. She knows what's going to happen to her new parents, or maybe they're still just characters in a book… But she knows and she can't do anything about it.

Thoughts halt, however, when her sensitive ears pick up on the sound of steps coming up the stairs and her heart accelerates because, 'It can't be time yet!' But she takes a breath of relief when it's just mum coming for feeding time. Feeding time usually upsets the part of her that's still the seventeen year old, but lately that part's been really quiet, the seventeen year old is forgetting why it should be embarrassed because it's disappearing, too, slowly.

But feeding time is over and she's tired again, so she's going back to sleep, bye mum.

It didn't even take until she was five to forget everything about herself, who she used to be. A small, very small, hidden, part of her whispers sometimes that she's forgetting something important, but it's usually very easy to ignore when all the exciting things are going on around her like playing with the soft, furry thing that mum keeps calling 'the cat' and laughing at Moony and Padfoot. She's having a dream and it's really weird...

 _We were at a place, it had a lot of books, can only pick one._

 _Mom said I could read after dinner._

" _Wow, this book is so awesome! I'm gonna watch the movie next…"_

 _And… Mum? Is on the floor, a scary man is standing over her, looking at… me? But it's not real, it's happening in some sort of flat thing and..._

It all comes screaming back when mum comes and she doesn't look right, her face is all scrunched up and her eyes… They don't look right. Then she's at the crib and she's picking me up and telling me how much she loves me inbetween the words she's muttering, ones I don't know.

What's wrong mum? What's happening? Why— and then the door shatters with a loud bang, and now I'm scared because it was loud and mom dropped me back into the crib and what's happening?

"Not Holly, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Holly! Please... have mercy... Not Holly! Please — I'll do anything..."

Everything comes back and ' _I was right I couldn't even remember long enough to do anything! I couldn't do anything, I can't do anything…_ ' Things are moving too fast, mums already on the floor and I know she's not going to get back up. He's pointing the wand at my head and he's saying the words, but the flash bounces at him, mum did that, he's gone but so is mum and dad. I'm alone again. I'm asleep again.

There's someone knocking at the door, I don't have many friends— actually I don't have any because fuck people so I don't know who it could be other that the people who actually live here or the police but either way I need to get my shit and bounce, like, now. Luckily, I keep my stuff packed at all times, unless I'm using it in case of situations like this, so I already have my backpack slung over my shoulder and I'm jumping out the back window. What usually _doesn't_ happen is old women dressed like they just walked out of the 16oo's to literally 'pop' in front of me.

"Miss Potter, I presume?" She spoke with a thick scottish accent and a stern voice.

Of course, my intelligent response was, "What the actual fuck?" And then I was sprinting in the opposite direction, only to run right into a tall man with black, greasy, hair and a large nose. The man sneered down at me, past the huge honker, and gripped my arm.

His lip curled as he spoke, "Potter."

"Who the fuck are you people?! And who are you sneering _Potter_? _Snape_?" But then I had pause because I'm one-hundred percent sure I have never met this man in my life, so there's no way for me to actually know his name. Everyone's silent now, but the grip on my arm tightens and the woman makes some sort of pained wheezing sound.

"Well, that was weird. Get off my arm before I kick you in the dangle-bag." I cough out after a beat. Snape— the man releases my arm and the woman coughs a bit awkwardly.

"Miss Potter, please come with us, there are matters that must be discu—"

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"I said nope, as in: No, I will not come with you."

"And why is that?" She asked as her face became one of disbelief.

"Because my mum told me to never go with strangers." Was my response.

"Your mother is dead, and has been for the past ten years!" The man barked, a certain rage filling his tone.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that! Stalker! And that's not the point, I don't know you, so no. Bye!" I barked back before spinning around and walking away.

"I don't know what I expected, but you are exactly like your father, Potter."

"Like my mother, my father has also been dead for the past ten years, or did your stalking not turn that up?!" I shouted over my shoulder as I went to round the corner of the house. I didn't get very far before a strong grip latched onto my shoulder and spun me around.

"Dude, don't make me pull the rape card, because I will." I hissed as he breathed heavily on my face.

"The what?" He snapped, his face showing just how thrown off he was.

"Where I start screaming 'rape' at the top of my lungs. I will do it!" The woman sighed heavily before marching over to us and grabbed onto the both of us and we popped back into the house I've been staying in.

"Miss Potter, please, we just want to talk."

"How are you doing that?!"

"Miss Potter!"

* * *

AN: I hope I did well. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
